Obvious
by Emmi Angel
Summary: A Song-fic set to Christina Aguliera's "Obvious"


Obvious- by PrincessLadySerenity (emmicakes@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the song "Obvious"  
Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
This is my second attempt at a song-fic. The first was centered  
on "Stay With Me" by British pop group Steps, and now this one,  
with the song "Obvious" by Christina Aguliera. If you don't have  
this CD, get it now! This little fic takes place before Usagi  
and Mamoru find out about each other's alter egos, when they're  
still fighting like mad. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
PrincessLadySerenity  
Little Moon Fanfiction  
http://homepages.go.com/~tsukino_Chibiusa/main.html  
The Official Little Moon Fanfiction Club  
http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/littlemoonfanfiction  
  
"This belong to you, Odango Atama?" I winced, and turned around.  
My love and nemesis, Chiba Mamoru, stood with a crumpled piece of paper in  
his hand. "Twenty-one? Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?"  
"Shut up, Chiba." I wish I would've said something a little wittier,  
but do you know how hard it is to look up into those perfect blue eyes and  
think straight at the same time? Not possible.  
"How long did it take you to think up that one, Odango Atama?" I  
sighed mentally. There is no way that I can fight back when faced with the  
perfection that is Mamoru, so I decided to do what I've been told I do  
best: smile.  
"Not long, actually," I said. "And I'd prefer it if you'd call me  
Usagi." I reached up and plucked the test from his hands. "Sayonara,  
Chiba-san." Mamoru's jaw dropped.  
"Sayonara, Odan- Usagi-chan." I turned and walked away, blushing  
furiously.  
  
Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"She likes you, Mamoru-kun."  
"Yeah, right, Motoki." Baka! Am I that see-through? I started  
walking faster, trying to get away from Mamoru and Motoki's gazes. I  
turned a corner and leaned up against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Baka Usagi, are you surprised someone figured it out? You fall all  
over yourself every time you are around him, and what about the insults? What  
happens to the snappy comebacks from your fights with Rei-chan?"  
"Talking to yourself again, Odango Atama?" I spun around.  
"Chi- Chiba-san? What- what are you doing here?" I stammered. Kami,  
if he heard anything I said . . .  
"You seemed a little . . . off. I wanted to ask you if you're all  
right." I blushed.  
"H- hai, I'm all right. I was just-" I looked around for an excuse,  
then remembered the test in my hand "-upset about the mark I got on my Math  
test." Mamoru laughed.  
"Not one of your best, is it?" I giggled.  
"Iie, but it's not my worst either." I stepped forward, and tripped,  
hitting the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Mamoru said, rushing to help me up.  
"Hai, I think so." I stood up shakily, then fell forward again,  
into Mamoru's arms. Being that close to him felt so . . . right. "I think-  
I think I twisted my ankle," I whispered.  
"Can you walk?" I shrugged, not trusting my voice to stay steady.  
"I'll help you back to the arcade." He wrapped an arm around my waist, and  
we started back off down the street.  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Chiba-san?"  
"Hai?"  
"Did you call me Usagi-chan?"  
"Hai."  
"Naze?"  
"You asked me to, remember?"  
"And you listened to me?" Mamoru smiled down at me.  
"Why wouldn't I listen to a pretty girl like you?" That did it. My  
heart was racing, my knees went weak, and I almost fell again. "Are you okay?"  
I blushed, embarrassed.  
"H- hai, I just tripped. Again. Surprise, surprise."  
"Give yourself a little more credit, ne?"  
"Why should I? Everyone's always telling me how clumsy and stupid I  
am. Maybe they're right."  
"Usagi-chan," Mamoru said, stopping in his tracks. "they're not."  
"And how would you know? You're the one who says it the most!" I  
pulled away and turned my back to him.  
"Usagi-chan . . ."  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
" . . . I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, right." I felt his hands on my shoulders, slowly turning  
me back around.  
"I am. I didn't mean to hurt you." I stared down at the test in  
my hands, toying with a corner of the paper. "Usagi-chan?" I looked up  
into his eyes. He looked so honest and sincere, how could I not believe  
him?  
"I believe you."  
"Good." I smiled.  
"Chiba-san, I- never mind."  
"Nani, Usagi-chan?" I shook my head.  
"Nothing." Mamoru looked concerned.  
"You can tell me, Usagi-chan."  
"Never mind, Chiba-san."  
"If I'm calling you Usagi now, you can call me Mamoru, ne?" I  
nodded, smiling.  
"Hai, Mamoru-san." I shifted my weight onto my other foot. "Hey!  
My ankle doesn't hurt anymore!" Mamoru smiled.  
"That's great, Usagi-chan. Now, what were you going to tell me  
before?" I blushed, and looked away. Mamoru bent down and lifted my chin so  
I was face to face with him. I smiled slightly, and then did the last thing  
I ever thought I'd do: I kissed him.  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
It was amazing; he smelled so good, kind of like roses and some kind  
of after-shave. And the kiss itself- I don't know how to explain it. I had sat  
up nights wondering what it would be like to kiss him, and the real thing was  
so much better than I could ever imagine. After a few moments, I pulled away.  
The look of shock on Mamoru's face made me- almost -regret kissing him, and I  
turned to run away, embarrassed.  
"Usagi." I stopped dead, turning around. I searched his face for some  
explanation of why he had stopped me, and found my feelings for him reflected  
in his eyes.  
"You . . ?" Mamoru smiled, and took me into his arms.  
"Aishiteru, Usa-ko."  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
That's it, minna! E-mail me with comments and criticisms, onegai!  
PrincessLadySerenity (emmicakes@hotmail.com) 


End file.
